Nova Aviation Authority
The Nova Aviation Authority, previously known as the Datearth Aviation Association, is a company that aims to regulate airports, airlines, and aviation traffic on the server. Major functions * Register and supervise airlines * Approve and build airports * Regulate air traffic * Watch over airport security * Act as ATC List of airlines History The Datearth Aviation Association was first established by Airplaneguy9 on 19 September 2019, after he wanted a way for all airlines and airports to follow a certain code so they could be as realistic as possible. The first airport to be recognised by the DAA was Gaia International Airlines, and the first airport was Boston Logan Airfield. As time passed, the DAA began to establish itself more and more across the servers. When GIA9002 crashed off the Gulf of Mexico, the DAA aimed to investigate the problem. However, come Nova's release, and no-one seemed to want to care about the other two servers. FlyNovus had established itself as the main airline of the world and, when GIA went out on October 4, 2019, the case was closed, never to be solved. The DAA established itself firmly in Nova, and created: a list of rules, a list of airports (both below), and a list of airlines (see above). It then set about approving new airports and airlines around Nova, the first airline being FlyNovus and the first airport being Hamburg-Bremen Airport. On October 11, the decision came to rename the company to the Nova Aviation Authority, due to both Gaia and Terra closing down. By this point, it was decided that, unless stated, the NAA owned or regulated all airlines and airports on the server. On October 15, the first international airport, Kherson-Avar International, opened its doors after it was approved (after a long inspection) by the NAA. On October 18, the NAA announced its monthly figures: it owned/regulated 48 airports and 7 airlines. The same day, ownership of all Nova American airports passed into the hands of the State of South Africa. The NAA's first big case came on 19 October, when EK04T crashed off the coast of Cape Town. They couldn't do any research until they located the plane, however, and they had to wait 5 days before they could begin. In the meantime, they investigated the crash of the Crete governmental aircraft on 20 October. They managed to find out crucial details of the crash, and the case is still currently under investigation. Nova Control Nova Control is the standard and default air traffic control for all nations, in order to control and help aircraft to reach their destinations. All controllers are given training by the NAA, before being hired as an air traffic controller. The first flight to be controlled was EK03T, on 19 September, the same aircraft that was involved in a crash in the next flight. Until October 19, pilots had to respond to all ATC calls. This was changed, as it was too hazardous to talk and fly at the same time. Nowadays, pilots are required to follow ATC instructions by doing them, which ATC would pick up on radar. Pilots can ask for pushback, taxi and takeoff clearance only; ATC must do the rest of the flight. Nova Aircraft Manufacturing Nova Aircraft Manufacturing is an aircraft manufacturing company, first established on 19 October 2019. The company buys aircraft and sells them to other airlines. It is based in San Francisco. List of airports https://tinyurl.com/NovaAirports Aviation regulation rules 'Note: '''The Nation of Avar has chosen not to follow some of the provided guidelines ''TBA Nations that recognise the NAA * Nova America * Norman Empire * Hanseatic Empire